The present invention relates to apparatus for assigning addresses to pluggable modules which are provided for address-controlled data exchange with a control unit.
If a central control unit, for instance, of a machine tool control, communicates with a multiplicity of associated modules, this communication is generally address-controlled. To this end it is necessary to first assign addresses to the individual modules. In commercially available devices, this assignment is accomplished by manual intervention by inserting electrical jumpers in the individual modules or by programming read-only memories in the modules with the appropriate addresses.